wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Loners
Amarok padded around. "W-what? she was going to really do that?" Molekit asked her head hang. --- "Amarok! I've found you at last!" Scarlet cried with the kits trailing at her paws. "We're leaving that cats barn and moving somewhere esle he will never find us." she stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:45, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "i would never lie to you " Wolf says "come with me i have a perfect place with lots of prey " Wolf says Molekit glanced at Seedkit. "What do you think? he could just be tricking us." she whispered in her sisters ear. ---- Io sat back, a bit angry, she had planned to take the kits pelts and give them to the fox. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:51, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "Mom never wanted us to leave her sight and was always being secretive " Seedkit says "Yeah, but this cat might not even be our father, we don't even look like him." Molekit pointed out. ---- Howl looked around. His whole life he'd always been with Venom, and now without her, it was pretty boreing, they have always been together since they were born... it seemed so strange how she tried to kill her own brother. Now it was quite lonely. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:56, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Kowhai went hunting. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:57, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "well starve without our moms milk and if we go back to shadeclan theywill probably hold off our apprentice ceremony lets go with this cat if we dont like it we will leave " Seedkit says Molekit shifted and turned back to Wolf. "Okay! we'll come, but only because Shorewillow left us with no food." she meowed. Io rolled her eyes. ''Am I just not noticed or...? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:02, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "''great you come with us too wolfs group needs a great cat like you " wolf says (you talking 'bout Io?) Molekit wagged her tail excitedly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~| ="color:#914107;">feather��]] 23:08, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "Of course, Scarlet." Amarok meowed. (yea) Wolf gave a little smirk "And what exactly would I do?" Io asked her ears flat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:28, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Wolf glances wairely at the kits "hunt and train to be great " he gives a amused look at lo "That's it? sorry but I'm not wasting my life hunting and training every day, I'm a lone-wolf buddy." Io stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:38, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "come with me and you can start traning maybe ill even take you guys hunting ' Wolf says "Okay." Molekit squeaked and followed her father away. ---- Io rolled her eyes once more and padded away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:46, November 20, 2015 (UTC) As they reached the barn wolf saw Stone "Hello Stone can you show Molekit and Seedkit around ill try to get you on a hunting patrol " Wolf says ''all this niceness is killing me Molekit wagged her tail and waited for the cat to reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:56, November 20, 2015 (UTC) 'Yes Wolf i can " Stone says "well what do you kits want to see first " Lola found herself slinking through the bracken, her blood-caked pelt gently brushing and occasionally snagging on plants. And then, she found him. Shadow.'Silverstar' 02:27, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Wolf hopped onto his rafter he had made himself a nest "Birch can you go out hunting with Seedkit and Molekit soon and train them hard Stone is showing them around and soon those kits will be great additions to my group and we can take over the clans " Wolf tells Birch who smirks "I'll work on it " Birch says The dark tom didn't expect the sudden attack, yelping in surprise as Lola bowled him over, growling in rage. "You left me!! And I got ''attacked!"Silverstar 17:20, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hawthorn heard yowling in the distance, but he ignored it. Probably a skirmish between a few stupid Clan cats... he decided, spitting on the ground before padding off again. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:45, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Io sat back and glared around. She really needed a patner to help her rob. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:11, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadow hissed in frustration, throwing the she-cat off with a quick jerk of his body. He glared down at her, putting a paw on her throat. "Lola, it's ''your fault that you got attacked, it's your fault that you weren't aware of your surroundings."Silverstar 02:44, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Kio padded around camp, her tail brushing against the ground as she walked by. A mouse scuttled by her paws, and she jumped suddenly, hissing. Birch smirked, beginning to laugh. "You get distracted to easily," He hissed. "If you keep that stupid act up, you'll get nowhere." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 14:43, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow padded along trying to find some cat to help her Scarlet saw a she-cat padding around. "May I help you?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:36, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah I'm trying to find a cat named Wolfraven do you know where I could find him " Shorewillow asks Scarlet shook her head. "I'm sorry, I've never met a cat by that name." she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:40, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "What about Wolf ring a bell " Shorewillow asks "Oh, there was a tom named Wolf I met, he was trying to become my mate, he lives by a rafter er something." Scarlet meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:43, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks he's so dead " Shorewillow says "Oh... um... okay... bye...?" Scarlet said. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:46, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you so much I don't what I would do without you " Shorewillow said racing off Kio rolled her eyes, and got back into a crouching position. She leapt at Birch and tumbled over him, missing him by a fox-length with a swipe of her paws. "Nice try," Birch purred, his gaze shining with amusement. "But you need to get closer." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 15:50, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Eagletalon I know a perfect spot to sleep in" Shorewillow says "Where?" Eagletalon asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:56, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow leads him to a small underground tunnel inside it was as big as a camp "do you like it " Shorewillow asks nervously "Yes." Eagletalon purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:25, November 28, 2015 (UTC) "That's great " Shorewillow says twisting her tail around his Eagletalon purred and layed down. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:28, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow saw a small worm "what should we call him " "Wormy 51." Eagletalon stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:32, November 28, 2015 (UTC) "Hi Wormy 51 Eagletalons all mine " Shorewillow jokes playfully licking Eagletalons ear Eagletalon purred and licked her cheek. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:50, November 28, 2015 (UTC) "I bet you can't catch me " Shorewillow mews racing around their den -- Seedpaw saw a cat that looked like her mom enter a small hole Seedpaw tried to listen to what was going on Eagletalon chased Shorewillow and pounced on her tail. "I caught you!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:51, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow purrs "thanks for saying yes to be my mate " Xavier sat in camp, his ears flicking as he sat with his tail wrapped around his paws. --- Kio shook out her fur, sighing. She got into a crouching position again, and leaped onto her mentor. She dug her claws into his shoulders, and quickly hopped off of him with a purr. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 17:44, November 28, 2015 (UTC) "Of course! I love you, it just took me a little bit to see that." Eagletalon meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:29, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow breathes in his sweet scent "do you smell that " she asks ''it smells like Seedpaw! Eagletalon sniffed. "It smell like a Rogue." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:36, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Xavier's hackles rose as the scent of Clan cats clawed at his nostrils. --- Birch smiled down at his apprentice. "Well done," He purred, his ears perked. "We'll continue tommorow, but for now-" He paused for a moment, lifting his head to inhale the scent of Clan cats. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 22:42, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow scrambled up the tunnel and grabbed Seedpaw by the scruff "I thought you wanted your father "Shorewillow growls Seedpaw was shaking Eagletalon padded up to the two she-cats. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:09, November 28, 2015 (UTC) "Hi mom "Seedpaw says to Shorewillow -- Shorewillow gives Seedpaw a growl and a glare "Don't get mad at her Shorewillow, she's still your daughter." Eagletalon mewed to her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 07:39, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Kio cocked her head, gazing up at Birch in confusion. "What's wrong?" She asked, her tail-tip flicking. "...Clan cats," Birch replied gruffly, slowly pacing forward. "Stay here." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 15:35, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow nodded to Eagletalon "why are you here " she asked her daughter Seedpaw was still shaking so the only word that came out was "Rockit " Shorewillows eyes widened Eagletalon slightly backed away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:53, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "I'll talk to you tomorrow "she says to Seedpaw "we are going to have some fun " Shorewillow mews to Eagletalon "She can join if she likes." Eagletalon mewed to Seedpaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:57, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw smiled and nodded "I think there is a spot over there where you could sleep "Shorewillow says pointing with her tail Eagletalon nodded looking to a bramble bush. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:03, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw nodded licked Eagletalons ear earning a soft growl from Shorewillow and Seedpaw rushed into the bramble bush "Sleep well Seedpaw." Eagletalon whispered then turned to sniff. "So what are we doing?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:09, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "We can hunt together if you want to " Shorewillow says purring "Sure!" Eagletalon purred and walked off in scearch of prey. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:15, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow loved being with Eagletalon "we have to be careful" she warned him "we might wander into Wolf's group border " "Oh okay..." Eagletalon mewed. "I think we're far away enough from them, we're right outside the clans new borders." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:24, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow looked at him "do you miss the clans be honest" "Well... yes... of course I do, they saved me and Pepper, we were found on the border alone, they could have left us there but they didn't." Eagletalon meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:28, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "I don't want to hold you back from your clan " Shorewillow says "Your not holding me back from them, I chose this." Eagletalon mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "I could always join Dawnclan if you want to go back to them" Shorewillow says "No, they wouldn't want you to join." Eagletalon pointed out. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:34, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow sighed"true" Shorewillow looked at him "can you tell me more about your sister" "Oh... she was cool, she and I were always pretty close, she never had a mate... she had a crush though, but she never had kits... she was a warrior too, she never had an apprentice, she should have though." Eagletalon began. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:51, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "She was probably the best warrior" Shorewillow says "Yeah, she was." Eagletalon purred at the mention of his sister. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:55, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "She's probably in Starclan playing with my son Rockit " Shorewillow says "Yeah, she liked kits, she might be taking care of him." Eagletalon mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:59, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Rockit would like that maybe we will see them again" Shorewillow says looking at the sky "Yeah." Eagletalon shivered at a breeze. Snow began to fall. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:05, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "I love snow "Shorewillow says purring happily "Me too!" Eagletalon opened his mouth and let the snow fall in it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow flicked some snow at Eagletalon "Ah, the snow. My fur is so thick, I stay warm." Amarok meowed. Scarlet purred and watched the kits play in the snow. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:18, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Lovely kits..." ---- Sandy pawed around with snow. Starfrost bounced onto her sister Scarlet watched them. She sat back, it had been awhile snice Wolf's crap and they had moved away from there, now she smelled Clan scent. "Did the Clans move here?" she asked her friend. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:24, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "I smell them..." Amarok commented. --- Sanydy kicked Starfrost off. Starfrost looked at her mother"what are clan cats" Starfrost asks "Groups of cats." Scarlet murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Amarok nodded. "Cool" she mews -- Shorewillow danced around in the snow Eagletalon began to roll in the snow. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:46, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Your going to look like a snow cat" Shorewillow purrs Eagletalon showered her with snow. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow purrs"now we're both snow cats " --"let's go say hi to the clan cats" Starfrost says to Scarlet Scarlet shook her head. "Clan cats are dangerous, we can't and won't." ---- Eagletalon purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:22, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Scarlet's right." "But I want to"Starfrost says sadly -- "I love hanging out with you" Shorewillow says to Eagletalon "I'm sorry but no." Scarlet said flecking her tail. ----- "Me too, I mean we should since we're mates." Eagletalon mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:30, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Sandy agreed with her mother. "I bet you haven't even met one "Starfrost growls-- " I'm so dumb"Shorewillow says "No your not." Eagletalon purred. ---- "Look Starfrost, I don't care, we're not going to meet them weather you like it or not." Scarlet growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:39, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "I watched them fight once. Cats got killed." "Are you sure" Shorewillow asks -- Starfrost was scared at her mothers tone ''what's wrong with clan cats "Of coruse I'm sure." Eagletalon stated. ---- Scarlet nodded. "Now, can I trust you two to stay away from them?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:45, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Yes mama." squeaked Sandy. Shorewillow smiled touching his nose -- Starfrost didn't say anything "Starfrost." Scarlet said with an edge. ---- Eagletalon looked up at the moonlight. "It's getting late, we should probably go back to Seedpaw." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:56, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Starfrost still gave no reply -- "I guess "Shorewillow says "Starfrost!" Amarok sternly meowed. Eagletalon went back to the den Seedpaw was at. "Seedpaw?" he called. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:03, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Why are you guys against clan cats they might be nice" Starfrost mews -- "I'm still here" Seedpaw meows "Look... my parents were Clan cats... they did something awful." Scarlet mewed. ---- "Okay good." Eagletalon mewed and lay down in the entrance to the den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:07, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Starfrost waited to hear the rest - Seedpaw went back to sleep and started snoring loudly "I had a bad experience with Clan cats. They tried to steal me, for more kits I think." Amarok meowed. "I bet if we found some clan cats they would be nice" Starfrost says "No Starfrost! they killed my family because they were from other Clans, okay? they aren't nice!" Scarlet yowled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:16, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Starfrost refused to believe it -- Shorewillow fell asleep beside Eagletalon Shorewillow is HERE! Scarlet grabbed Starfrost and carried her to the timeout den. ---- Eagletalon didn't sleep well that night, he kept darting his eyes to every noise. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:36, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Starfrost growls-- Shorewillow opened her eyes "are you okay " Shorewillow asks Eagletalon nodded. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:41, November 30, 2015 (UTC) "Well then let's go to sleep " Shorewillow said "I hope she doesn't sneak out." Scarlet huffed. "She won't." ---- Eagletalon nodded and forced his eyes to close. He woke up the next morning and looked at Seedpaw. He thought getting to know her would be good. He padded over Shorewillow, careful not to wake her, and nudged Seedpaw. "Would you like to go hunting with me?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:15, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Oh just you wait " Starfrost murmurs-- Seedpaw opened her eyes "sure " she mews Eagletalon nodded and hopped out of the den. ---- "I heard that!" Scarlet yowled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:19, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw followed the Tom "how did you meet my mom " Seedpaw asked-- Starfrost growls ( Hey Starfrost has a warrior name ) "We met on a quest to find the Clans a new home." Eagletalon stated, creeping through some bracken. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:23, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Amarok sighed. "I heard about the quest I didn't know you were on it " Seedpaw said "Yeah, me and Duskstream were picked to go on it, why did Shorewillow seem mad to see you?" Eagletalon asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:29, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Well I don't know exactly I think it's because Molepaw and I chose Wolfhowl " Seedpaw says sighing "Wolfhowl? is that your father?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:36, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw nods "we met him when mom left us at camp " Eagletalon nodded slowly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:41, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Our father took us in and " she started explaining what Wolfhowl did for her Eagletalon listened to her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:45, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw looked at her paws she shouldn't have left Molepaw there -- Shorewillow woke up to see Eagletalon not there she stood up and looked for Seedpaw who was also gone Shorewillow raced out soon getting tired Shorewillow was confused why am I exhausted I can usually run way farther then this her belly was still big which also confused her all her milk should be gone Eagletalon frowned. "So wheres Molepaw? Is she okay?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:39, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Probably back at camp " Seedpaw says "Are you going back there?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:42, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "I will as soon as I find what I'm looking for" she says "What ''are you looking for?" Eagletalon asked doubtfully. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:46, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Danger" Seedpaw meows simply-- "Eagletalon" Shorewillow meows panting coming up next to him then collapsing on the ground Eagletalon's pelt prickled when he saw his mate. "Are you alright?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:50, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Yes just tired" Shorewillow says He took one long look at Shorewillow then turned back to Seedpaw. "You can come back after you get Molepaw." he told her. "If you ever decide to." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:53, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw nodded "where's Molepaw" Shorewillow asks Eagletalon "With her father." he confirmed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:55, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow gave a small growl Eagletalon sat down. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:59, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow sat next to him "I can help you find the danger." Eagletalon said suddenly to Seedpaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:01, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "I think I know what it's about " Seedpaw says "what?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:22, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaws gaze rested on Shorewillow Eagletalon's eyes flickered from Seedpaw to Shorewillow. ''What? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:33, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow gave a growl "I'm no danger" "What?" Eagletalon asked again. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:44, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw sighed"After Shorewillow left I caught a glimpse of Rockit I think he was hinting that was the danger" Shorewillows eyes widened " go get Molepaw" Shorewillow says Eagletalon felt confused but stood up. "I'll come with you to get her." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:49, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow nodded"ill go back to the den I won't be welcomed in their territory" Eagletalon nodded and turned to leave. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:52, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw lead the way " I know how we can get Molepaw" "How? I was thinking that you can say you found me and I wanted to join and while we're in the camp we get Molepaw then leave." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:55, December 2, 2015 (UTC) "Great Idea " Seedpaw says (okay let's switch to Wolf's group) Amarok sat around. ~Spottedwing Eagletalon limped alongside Molepaw and Seedpaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:52, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw slipped down the hole "oh Eagletalon are you alright " Shorewillow says licking him Eagletalon nodded, a bit startled still from killing Venomheart so easily. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:59, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "What's wrong did something happen " Shorewillow asks Eagletalon shook his head. "Everythings fine." Molepaw sat down, looking at Shorewillow and Eagletalon. "Why did you bring me to her? and who is that cat?" she whispered to Seedpaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:10, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "That's good " Shorewillow says-- "Mom told me to and that's Eagletalon her mate " Seedpaw says ( hey um I have a surprise for Eagletalon do you mind if Pepperflight and Rockit come down from Starclan to tell it ) (sure, probably just Pepperflight since he never met Rockkit.) Molepaw snorted. "She has a new mate!? and that idiot!?" she nearly screamed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:34, December 3, 2015 (UTC) (I was thinking that Shorewillow would see him finally and they both gave the news but okay ) "Molepaw" Seedpaw growls (Oh, then sure if Shorewillow's also there) "Seedpaw." Molepaw growled back. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:39, December 3, 2015 (UTC) (Its about Shorewillow) " Molepaw" Shorewillow says looking at her daughter she was angry that Molepaw picked Wolfhowl but she was happy to see her daughter "What?" Molepaw hissed, lashing her stumpy tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:44, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "What happened to your tail " Shorewillow asks "A badger ripped it off." Molepaw said shallowly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:49, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "WHat is going on?" Flash asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:51, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing." Slash replied. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:52, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Ill kill that badger" Shorewillow growls digging her claws into the ground ( k let's do it now ) "What re you not telling me?" Flash asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:54, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Molepaw left with a flick of her tail. --- "Nothing." Slash growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:20, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Suddenly she saw two cat's appear they were Rockit and Pepperflight Shorewillows eyes were sparkling with delight "Pepperflight!" Eagletalon mewed happily to his sister. He didin't dare try to touch her, knowing what would happen. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:27, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow wanted to pick Rockits head but forced herself not to "What are you doing here?" Eagletalon asked the two starry cats. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:31, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "We're here to tell you some exciting news" Rockit says Pepperflight nodded, with a bit of guilt in her eyes. "What...?" Eagletalon asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:41, December 3, 2015 (UTC) "Shorewillows expecting kits " Rockit says "That's great!" Eagletalon mewed but he still saw the gulit in Pepperflight's eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:43, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow nodded she knew she was having kits but was waiting for a right time to tell him Pepperflight nodded and began to disappear, a troubled look on her face.[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:43, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Rockit followed " I was going to tell you " Shorewillow says "I know you would have." Eagletalon purred, shaking off Pepperflight's look. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:57, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow purrs "let's go hunting " Shorewillow says -- "Molepaw why did you not want to find the danger " Seedpaw asked "okay..." Eagletalon mewed. ---- "I didn't care, and don't ask why." Molepaw meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:56, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow smiled-- "what's wrong with you "? Seedpaw growls to her sister "Nothing, nothings wrong." Molepaw huffed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:24, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw growls "I know you are acting different " "No I'm not!" Molepaw growled [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:32, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "You can talk to me " Seedpaw says Lola drifted on, alone, after attacking Shadow and spitting insults at the innocent tom.---- Shadow trotted off.'Silverstar''' 03:01, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives